La guerra de un Malfoy
by Luladark
Summary: Dicen que no hay guerra más difícil que la que se lucha contra uno mismo y Draco Malfoy luchó de una guerra absurda, una guerra en donde sus ideales dejaron de tener validez para el mundo mágico. ¿Será capaz de cambiar para sobrevivir en él?
1. Un angel caído

Voldemort al fin había caído y todo gracias a nuestros héroes: no sólo el Trío Dorado, sino muchos otros héroes anónimos, ellos sacrificaron sus vidas, sus sueños y, por qué no, su amor hacia otra persona por tener que elegir un bando, ya sea por temor o tradición.

He aquí un gran ejemplo: Draco Malfoy

Él, desde muy pequeño, supo lo que era dejar de lado sus sentimientos por un ideal familiar, por mantener un status social favorable, gracias al maravilloso dinero y la pureza de sangre.

¿Ese era en realidad lo que él quería?

Nadie, hasta el momento, sabía quién era en realidad el gran Príncipe de las Serpientes, ya que nunca se quitó esa máscara de plata que esculpió por años sobre su corazón anhelante de saber qué es el amor y qué se siente ser amado. Todos presenciaron la fachada que arduamente construyó sobre él: Mirada fría, porte altivo, lengua venenosa y un corazón gélido, incapaz de concebir sentimiento alguno para bien o para mal, ya sea dolor, miedo, piedad y –claro- amor. Tenía la imagen de un ángel, cuyo pétreo corazón le garantizaron un puesto entre los ángeles caídos en la batalla celestial, tan hermoso como peligroso, resultando la perdición femenina pasase por donde pasase. Sus ojos grises no demostraban emoción alguna y de sus labios no salían otra cosa más que veneno.

Sus padres (si se les podría llamar así) jamás le demostraron asomo de cariño, ya que no era permitido en las altas esferas en las que se movían. ¿Amor? Eso es para débiles. La demostración de sentimientos te garantizaba deshonra y debilidad, según Lucius, por lo que educó a su hijo a imagen y semejanza, digna copia de él, para evitar que cometiera errores al ser él el representante de la gran familia Malfoy y llevar el apellido en alto ante la sociedad mágica.

Lección aprendida.

La mayoría del colegio podría decir que era un ser frio, déspota, calculador, cruel, egoísta, inteligente (tal vez demasiado) e inexpresivo. ¿Eso era en realidad?

La guerra terminó, al igual que los prejuicios sanguíneos y el status social de los Malfoy no valía ni medio galeón gracias a su traición, a su inclinación por el Señor Tenebroso.

¿Había llegado su oportunidad de ser él mismo? ¿Es el momento de replantearse un cambio de vida sólo para sobrevivir en éste nuevo orden? ¿Lograría cambiar sus arraigados ideales? ¿Sería capaz de conocer el amor?

Draco Malfoy era muchas cosas y su principal cualidad era la de ser un superviviente.

¿De qué eres capaz, Príncipe amado?


	2. Juicio

_**Juicio**_

Un joven de 18 años abrió los ojos. Sus ojos eran grises, fríos, sin sentimientos, tan cautivadores como aterradores, su nariz era puntiaguda, labios finos y rosados, su piel blanca como sedosa, invitaba a tocarla y su cuerpo parecía una estatua griega esculpida en el más fino mármol, tal vez, el mismo Adonis en carne y hueso; sólo había una detalle que lo hacía real: La Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo izquierdo, aquella que será la prueba fehaciente de su terrenal infierno.

POV DRACO

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde La Gran Batalla y, gracias a su apoyo al mestizo de Voldemort, él sería juzgado el día de hoy. Irónico, ¿no?, el que juzgaba le tocaba estar en el banquillo del acusado. Nunca había sido consiente de sus actos, ya que siempre hacía lo que le ordenaban, ya sea para salvaguardar el honor familiar o por proteger a su familia.

Estaba solo en esto. El muy marica de su padre murió intentando huir de Voldemort. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Me daba vergüenza de solo pensarlo. Su madre… ella era harina de otro costa. Lamentablemente, ella sí estaba enamorada de Lucius y murió de pena a los 2 días de la muerte de su gran amor Lucius. No puede reprocharle nada a ella, ella era la prueba de que él sabía amar. Entre nosotros, ella era la única que no estaba podrida por dentro.

A las 10 en punto estaba ahí, parado en medio de una sala llega de vejetes ridículamente vestidos, esposado mágicamente para no huir. Ridículo.

No puedo evitar observar los asistentes. Genial, el cara rajada y la sabelotodo estaban ahí, seguro se burlarían de mi desgracia. Que lo disfruten, pero no les daré la satisfacción de suplicar por piedad.

La mujer de nariz ganchuda empezó a hablar:

- Audiencia N° 787793 sobre el Señor Draco Lucius Malfoy. Preside Subsecretaria Anabella Carter.

Subí al atrio, no me quedaba de otra. ¿Tenía miedo? Sí, era inminente ir a Azkaban. Viera por donde viera no tenía escapatoria. Me esperaba una incómoda y fría celda en la prisión mágica.

- Señor Malfoy, se le acusa de ser un mortífago bajo las órdenes de Voldemort, por ser el autor intelectual del asesinato de Albus Dumbledore, director en ese entonces del colegio Hogwarts, al que Ud. Asistió. - Dijo la horrenda mujer mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Prosiguió - Antes de dictar sentencia, hay dos personas que quieren rendir declaración. Señor Harry James Potter, favor de acercase al estrado

Estupendo. Potty va a declarar en mi contra… ¿es posible tener tan mala suerte? Potter se acercó y me miró de arriba abajo. ¿Quién demonios se creía para mirarme así, a un Malfoy?

- Madamme Subsecretaria, me gustaría aclarar que la Señora Narcisa Malfoy, madre del acusado, me ayudó en el Prado cuando Voldemort intentó matarme con el hechizo asesino. Asimismo, esclarecer que el día que asesinaron a Albus Dumbledore, Malfoy había bajado la varita, definitivamente no iba a atacarlo, se había rendido. Lamentablemente, en ese momento llegaron el Profesor Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange y otro grupo de mortífagos. Fue Snape, bajo las órdenes del Prof. Dumbledore que lo atacó con la maldición asesina.

- Señor Potter, ¿es consentir que…?

- Sí, sé lo que va a decir… que Malfoy lleva la Marca en el brazo y todo eso, pero el ya se había rendido y espero que tengan en cuenta todo esto a favor de él.

- Muchas gracias, Señor Potter - dijo la Subsecretaria - Señorita Hermione Jane Granger, favor se acercarse al estrado.

La sabionda se acercó y ¿me sonrió? En ese preciso momento pude ver que sus dientes no eran tan grandes como los de hace unos años… y su cabello ya no era el nido de pájaros que solía ser, ¿se había hecho algo? ¡DRACO, CONCENTRATE!

- Su Señoría, quería dejar testimonio que el Señor Malfoy, cuando fuimos atrapados por los Merodeadores y llevados a su mansión, les mintió alegando que no era Harry, digo, el Señor Potter cuando lo estaban examinando; además, cuando su tía Bellatrix me estaba torturando - tragó saliva, aún le daba miedo de solo recordarlo – él intentó detener a su tía

Señor Malfoy - Anunció la fea mujer - Se le encuentra culpable de ser un Mortífago y ser el autor intelectual del asesinato de Albus Dumbledore pero, debido a las recientes declaraciones, hemos considerado que su castigo sea el siguiente:

Se le congelarán las cuentas en Gringotts hasta que haya terminado el año escolar.

Se irá a vivir con un squib hasta que inicie el curso

Se le evaluará periódicamente su desempeño en el mundo mágico por un lapso de 5 años.

Y por último, deberá entregar su varita al tribunal, la cual le será entregada el día del banquete por la Directora McGonagall.

¡Imposible! ¡Mi fortuna es mía y de nadie más! ¡Encima, vivir como muggle por 5 meses! ¡PREFIERO AZKABAN!

- Pero, su Señoría…

- Caso cerrado - Dictó - Señor Malfoy, le recomiendo que vaya por sus pertenencias. Un auror pasará por Ud. En 3 horas para llevarlo a su nuevo "hogar".

**Heyyyy! Muchas gracias por los reviews! Sí, está cortito, lo séeee…. Pero el próximo será un toque más larguito, lo prometo!**

**Pinky, prometo dejar mensajes subliminales para poder conquistar al mundo a la brevedad. Jajajaja! **

**Tyna Fest: Gracias por darte una vuelta por el fic! Y espero que pronto publiques otro cap!**

**Libete: Creo que éste cap. Responde a tu pregunta xD! Me alegro que te haya gustado =D.**

**Caroone: Gracias por el reviewww =)**


End file.
